


Perfect indeed

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, phanfic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Can you please have them bickering? Just like a whole day of bickering? Like they bicker over the open cabinets and tapping and they go to Tesco's and they bicker about what to buy and they come home and bicker about what to eat and watch. But at the end have them cuddle up and smile those dumb dorky smiles and say "I love you." Because bickering isn't pretty but it's real and I love it. (Also, please note the difference between fighting and bickering. There are no hurt feelings in bickering.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It’s all fiction, as usual. I don’t own anything at all in life and it makes me sad.
> 
> A/N: I’d like to apologize to the anon who sent this prompt for taking LITERALLY MONTHS to answer to this! I have no excuse, except that I’m a piece of shit lol. Enjoy regardless!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr page

“Phil, are you trying to sneakily eat my cereal again?”

The words sounded across the house as Dan lazily tried to peek at the kitchen whilst still laying down on the sofa, a self-admittedly impossible task to achieve.

“N-no,” Phil sounded off, almost like a child caught doing something naughty.

“You better not be,” Dan mumbled, finally convincing himself to get up and see it with his own eyes.

It was no surprise to find his boyfriend literally gorging on his cereal box, shamelessly.

“Phil, what have I JUST TOLD YOU not to do?” Dan complained, pouting.

“I’m sorry,” Phil squealed, dropping the box back on the counter, blushing, “I-I… Didn’t mean to?” he didn’t sound apologetic at all. In fact, he seemed to be looking for a way to get away with his misbehavior. Dan narrowed his eyes at him, crossing his arms, “no, Dan! I’m  _reaaaaally_  sorry!”

Phil stepped closer, turning on his adorable puppy-dog look, sticking his bottom lip out a bit. Dan sighed deeply, shaking his head as Phil came even closer and gave him a sly smile, confidently kissing Dan’s neck, mouthing at his most sensitive spots.

“FFfffff… PHIL! It’s too early for this,” he playfully shoved Phil away from himself in mock-offense, no actual heat behind his words, “go eat your breakfast and leave my cereal alone! Jesus!”

“Hmmm, you know you like it,” he countered, sauntering away from Dan and getting his bowl to pour himself some cereal.

Dan joined him on the counter to prepare his own, spying Phil from his peripheral vision, promptly noticing his hand once again inside Dan’s cereal box.

“GODDAMNIT, you take your hands out of my cereal box RIGHT NOW, you sneaky shit!” he pushed Phil again, laughing loudly as his boyfriend ran away with a handful of his cereal to wait for him on the lounge.

Dan just sighed when he noticed the cabinet door left open yet again, but decided not to comment on it this time.

* * *

 

“Phiiiilllllllll,” Dan yelled from his browsing position on the sofa, waiting for the response before he continued, “can you come here for a minute?”

“What?” Phil walks in, holding his own laptop.

“Can you get me my charger?” he asked, sweetly looking up at Phil.

“Daaaannnn, I was all the way across the hall! Couldn’t you just get off your lazy ass and get it yourself?” Phil whined, already going to get the cable and handing it over to the other boy.

“Thank you, babe,” Dan beamed back, sending him mock kisses whilst using the stupid pet name Phil hated.

“Ew, gross,” Phil called back, shuddering and turning his back to leave.

“YOU LOOOOOVE MEEEE!”

Phil chuckled to himself as he left, Dan's voice echoing around the flat.

Yep, that he did!

* * *

 

“Do we honestly need five boxes of cereal?”

“I’m only buying bare necessities here, Daniel,” Phil replied, grabbing some candy and throwing it in their cart as they passed through another aisle at Tesco’s.

“Fine,” Dan said, turning his back to Phil as he read the package of a microwaveable pastry.

He only noticed Phil coming back when he put some milk into their cart, clumsily as ever, making too much noise for him not to notice. Dan frowned upon looking at the products.

“No way, man! These are not the lactose-free ones you need! Come on, now, put these back and get the other ones”

“But Dan, they are not as good and I just really want some regular cereal for once,” Phil complained, “just this time, come on, my lactose intolerance isn’t  _that_ bad!”

“Nope, I’m not risking it,” Dan answered, putting the milk back and grabbing the ones they have been buying recently.

“You’re the worst,” Phil pouted.

“Yeah, well, you’ll thank me when your stomach isn’t bothering you tomorrow,” Dan mumbled back, pushing the cart.

“Awwww! You’re worried, aren’t you?” Phil smiled, mood improving a million times after hearing Dan’s badly concealed mumble.

“Shut up and let’s pay for this all this shit, you spoon!”

* * *

 

“Dan,” Phil paused, waiting for the boy’s response. Nothing, “Dan?” he clearly wasn’t paying attention, lost in his own little world, “DAN!”

“FUCKIN-… What?!” Dan jumped up, startled, looking somewhere between confused and angry at Phil’s yell.

“Will you stop, please?”

“Stop what, exactly?” Dan answered, genuinely confused.

“The _bloody tapping_! It’s getting on my nerves! Please, stop.”

“Did you almost give me a heart attack  _just_  for that?!” was his angry response as he sat back down again, huffing.

The tapping restarted a few minutes later and Phil just groaned in resignation, knowing he wouldn’t be able to make Dan stop any time soon.

* * *

 

Dan was laying down on the sofa, Phil on top of him. The older man kissed him deeply, heatedly. Dan ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, thrusting up into him slightly to get some desired friction. Phil moaned low in his throat, moving on to kiss the boy’s neck, lazily. Dan was rather enjoying to feel his mouth there, sure, but he was slightly put off the activities as he felt his stomach angrily demand food from him. He winced, pulling Phil back a little bit.

“We should order some pizza,” Dan suggested.

“What, am I not nourishment enough for you?” Phil said, wiggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend, a big smile on his face, “all this manliness should keep you aaaall fed up for a looonngg tiiiiime,” he said, in a disgusting singsong voice, rather terribly. Of course it was intentional, but Dan cringed so hard at the jab that he couldn’t stop laughing afterwards.

“Oh my God, you dork, that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve EVER heard! Jesus Christ!”

Dan was still laughing as he got up to order the pizza from his laptop, but he couldn’t quite hide the fond smile in his face at Phil’s adorable antics yet again.

* * *

 

“Phil?”

“Huh?”

“I’m not comfortable, will you fix that?”

“Why, too lazy to do it yourself?” Phil yawned, glasses askew on his face.

“Noooooo, but you’re the pillow, you should do something about it,” Dan replied, lightly punching his arm he rested his head on, “come on, I want to cuddle the hell out of you right now!”

“That sounds uncomfortable in so many ways,” Phil replied, only half-heartedly engaging on the banter, sleep getting the best of him.

He took off his glasses and adjusted his position, opening his legs for Dan to crawl in the middle and cuddle up to his chest, laying sideways in their sofa. Dan felt warm and cuddly, so Phil hugged him closer, smiling. He was quite literally his bear right now and he loved the feeling of his cute giant of a boyfriend tangled up in his arms.

“Pffffttt, I can’t breathe, you spork!” Dan complained and Phil let up a little bit, chuckling.

“I’m sorry, you’re just too cuddly! I can’t resist sometimes,” he kissed the younger on the forehead and heard his soft comfortable sigh, “is that better?”

“Huuumm, yeah. Perfect,” he mumbled, half asleep already, head resting against his boyfriend’s chest, not a care in the world.

As Phil drifted off to sleep, the feeling of Dan breathing steadily in deep slumber against him, he agreed completely.

_Yeah. It was perfect indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble, done (a bit too long as well, I’m not sure if it qualifies lol). Either way, let me know what you think ;) Thanks so much for the never-ending support, you all rock!


End file.
